Of Memories and Experiences
by fandomhospitalizedpatient
Summary: A collection of DR one shots that YOU (the reader) suggested. Chapter 1: Conflicted (Mukuro Ikusaba x Naegi Makoto) (Request box is open)
1. Chapter 1

**_Good day everyone. This is going to be a DR, DR2, and other DR games/novel oneshot collection. I am very open minded about pairings that you may want to suggest that I write about. If you want, you can even request an "x reader" from me. I could also do platonic relationships with characters. Please feel free to request for a pairing or an au or both, or if you are going to send me an oc to ship you with then give me details. :) I am also very open to reviews or comments, but please do not be rude about it, Thank you!:)_**


	2. Conflicted (Mukuro x Makoto)

Pairing:_ Mukuro x Makoto_

_for Falcon_

_Setting: Pre-Despair_

* * *

**_Conflicted_**

* * *

Mukuro watched as Junko's two year action plan began. Even though it has only been a week since they got to Hope's Peak Academy, she could already see how...unique the bunch is with their personalities.

Her sister had told her to be careful not to get too close with everyone. She said that friendship and romance would interfere with despair. Mukuro is nothing but a mercenary, the only thing she does is obey orders.

Also, this is a command made by her own sister. Junko Enoshima is practically her only family left. She would do anything for her, so she avoided all interactions with her classmates.

Well almost all interactions.

After the introductions, Makoto Naegi had been the only one (other than her sister) to approach her that day.

_Flashback_

"Hi Ikusaba-san." Happily greeted the luckster as he approached her desk.

She was shocked at first, she hadn't expected him of all people to approach her. She quickly regained her composure before responding.

"Good Morning Makoto-kun" She greeted with a blank expression. "What exactly is your business with me?"

"Eh? Nothing much actually." He blushed not looking directly at her eyes. "I just...felt like getting to know you better. After all, we ARE going to be classmates for the year..."

Mukuro blinked. No one has actually taken time to get to know her, not even her sister. Her sister's words echoed in her mind. Yet, something is tugging at her mind to not skip this opportunity.

Junko only told her not to get too close with anyone. As long as she doesn't get too close to Naegi, things will be okay...right?

"Very well." She resisted the urge to give a small smile as his face lit up.

They then spent their free time getting to know each other.

_Flashback End_

"Hey Mukurooo" said Junko, impatiently snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Gee, whats up with you today?"

"Oh...Forgive me, I was just thinking."

_What a lame excuse_. Mukuro thought to herself.

Junko sighed. "Lets just go already! Everybody left while you were spacing out. However that luckster guy, Naegi was it? Remembered you."

"Is that so?" She turned away to conceal the light blush forming on her cheeks. Why is she acting like this? What is this she is feeling?

Her train of thought is then interrupted by her sister. "Whatever. You're being REALLY weird today. You know what? I'll just go ahead. See ya~" She waved as she left the room.

Mukuro sighed and stood up. Grabbing her things, she exited with the fluttery sensation still in her stomach.

_Time Skip: 5 Months_

During the past 5 months, Mukuro and Makoto had been spending a lot of time together, completely forgetting her sister's order.

At first, Junko Enoshima did not pay any mind to the duo, but then she noticed how Mukuro is starting to act differently.

Every time she was with Makoto, she was smiling and even occasionally laughing! One time, Junko had followed them around the entire day and she could see the faint blush on her cheeks when Makoto offered to help with her things.

For once in her life, she was scared of her sister. She was scared that if their relationship continues to grow...she'd completely succumb to hope! She cannot allow that to happen!

Mukuro was starting to pose as a threat to her plan. Simply converting her back to despair is not enough, she'd turn back to hope once Makoto convinces her of it. Yet at the same time, Junko could not lose a soldier this early in the plan!

Then it hit her, a way on how to contain her sister. Junko smiled evilly at the thought. Now to just talk to that sister of hers...

* * *

Mukuro! I have something to talk to you about! Meet me at our dorm room ASAP.

-Junko

She sighed as she read the message sent to her by her sister. She wonders what she would need from her...

She opened the door to their dorm room to be greeted by her sister, sitting on a chair which faced the door.

"Hello dearest sister." Said Junko with no emotion. "Close the door, we have something to talk about."

Mukuro closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of Junko.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Remember what I said in the beginning? Do not get too close with anyone?"

She refused to meet her sister's eyes. "You told me not to get too close. I'm only developing an acquaintance relationship with everyone. That way, I'd be familiar with our classmates."

Junko rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. 'Acquaintances'" She made quotation marks using her fingers.

"Look Mukuro, I've seen how you look at Naegi. I know that you see him as more than an acquaintance. Don't try to deny it!"

She looked away, blushing. Junko however did not stop there.

"Well whatever you guys are, it will thwart our plans. If you don't quit with it, then I will do this .Own. "

With that she stood up to exit the room.

Mukuro hesitated. She didn't want to lose her sister, yet at the same time she didn't want to lose contact with Makoto. She feels so conflicted.

Who should she choose?

She closed her eyes in an attempt to think. All that came to her was a memory.

_Flashback_

"Ikusaba-san!" waved Makoto as he caught up to her near the entrance of the school.

"What is it Makoto-kun?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I found this at the mall yesterday, and I thought that it suits you." He brought out a silver chain bracelet with a silver wolf design.

She gasped. It looked beautiful...and expensive too.

"You didn't have to-"

"N-No, no! I insist...It really matches your eyes..." He said blushing.

Without another word, he took her hand and placed it on. She blushed at the contact.

Once he had done it, he grinned. "I was right! It really does suit you!"

Mukuro held up her hand and examined the bracelet. She then looked at Makoto and smiled.

"Thank you Makoto-kun."

_Flashback End_

Mukuro held up the said bracelet and examined it.

And with that, she knew what she must do.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it may seem kind of rushed. Also sorry if the characters might be a bit ooc. Reviews, Comments, and Requests are highly encouraged! Thank you! :)**


End file.
